Truthful Honesty
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: Puck goes to talk to Mr. Hummel. What about and what happens as a result? Read to find out.


**_Truthful Honesty_**

"Mr. Hummel, may I talk to you?" Noah Puckerman asked. He was standing in

"I'm interested in your son." Noah Puckerman, the self-proclaimed bad-ass extraordinaire who was better known as Puck said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Burt Hummel, father of one Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, and owner of Hummel Tire Shop asked confused.

"There are some things I need to confess to and apologize for. I want to date your son if he agrees but I feel that I must be honest with you first."

"Why me? My son doesn't need my approval and he doesn't necessarily listen to me." Burt told him confused.

"He loves you and I envy the close relationship you two have. I would not want to come between that so if that includes truthful honesty then I am willing." Puck told him.

"It was my idea to nail your furniture to the roof. Although, it wasn't my idea about the pee balloons, I also didn't do anything to stop it and I do have to admit that I threw one. I stopped as soon as I saw his heart-broken, resigned, and dejected look. It makes me just as guilty though and for that I can't apologize enough."

"Do you feel better now, son?" Burt asked the Mohawked teen gently.

"I feel relieved mostly." Puck told him.

"You're straight, right?" Burt asked confused.

"Not quite, I tend to fall in love with the person's character regardless of gender. I've only dated girls because it was expected of me and I do have to admit that it was easier."

"My son is brave and he doesn't cower or hide and I refuse to let him. So, if he agrees to date you, it would not be in secret. Would you be okay with that?" Burt asked him.

"I actually have dated a boy openly once. Though it was at camp and it only lasted the summer."

"I am going to ask you straight-out, why do you want to date my son?" Burt asked.

"Honestly, I think your son may be the one. Everything that I know about him, I just fall deeper in love with him. Everyone knows he's talented but he can be a diva sometimes. It's only when you look deeper that you also see that he's kind, compassionate, and a hell of a friend. To put it simply, I want him in every way that there is-right now and in the future.

At that moment, Kurt Hummel walked in with laughing with Mercedes, his arms loaded down with shopping bags. He froze at the sight of Puck and his dad talking.

"You are aware that my son is seeing somebody, right?" Burt asked him.

"Yes sir, I'm aware. I am the one he's been seeing. I'm sorry that we weren't open about it to begin with. I was scared that I would be rejected and then I was in shock that he was even willing to take a chance on someone like me. Honestly, it was just selfishness on my part. I know that I'm not exactly everyone's first choice and I didn't want someone to talk him out of dating me, I knew eventually he would realize that himself. I was just protecting myself from future heartbreak." Puck answered honestly.

"Wow, this is the most I have ever heard you say." Burt said surprised. Puck looked behind him to see Kurt looking shocked and happy with his arms devoid of bags.

"Noah, why didn't you tell me? I was thinking that you were ashamed of me, and that you would decide soon that I just wasn't worth it after all." Kurt said sitting beside Puck on the couch.

"Kurt, I love you and it took months for you to agree to give me a chance. I thought about asking you out for months before I actually did, I knew I wanted this before you said yes. Anyone who knows my track record knows that I'm never persistent for that long." Puck told him as he took Kurt's hand. He could see Mr. Hummel and Mercedes leave the room in order to give them some privacy.

"Noah, I've had a crush on you since you first joined Glee. I loved getting to see a different side of you, the other side to the bad-boy you show the world. The boy who would do anything for his family and friends. I only waited so long because I wanted to see if you really wanted me for me or if you just wanted to experiment or another notch in your bedpost. I love you, Noah." Kurt told him

"Why did you talk to my dad and behind my back too?" Kurt questioned him.

"I know what a close relationship you and your dad have, and I know it killed you keeping us a secret especially from him. I thought you would stay with me longer if I was honest with him." Noah told him honestly. He knew what a risk he had taken with going behind Kurt's back and telling Mr. Hummel everything.

"I don't see how anyone can only see you as a bad-ass. You're the sweetest and I love you. Noah, I don't plan on ever leaving you. I plan on being with you for the rest of our lives and I don't care how cliché that sounds because we're only in High School. I love you and you're it for me." Kurt told him as he leaned closer to give him a kiss. He could hear Mercedes cheering in the background but right now he couldn't care less. He had the man he loved and his dad and best friend knew and supported him. Sometimes it's better to be truthfully honest.


End file.
